Ever After
by xAmeHanax
Summary: Saya wakes up early, and after a certain incident, is trying to decide what to do next. Someone appears to help her, and she then slowly begins to find out what has happened since she fell asleep 10 years earlier.
1. Betrayed

Chapter 1

Betrayed

Saya's breath hitched in her throat as she ran down the street, away from Omoro. Her eyes were wide from the shock that still had not worn off, and her torn skirt allowed a breeze to caress her thighs as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She still had no idea what had just happened to her. She could not process any of it as quickly as it had happened, and right now the last thing she wanted was to run into someone she knew. She needed to find a quiet place to sort things out in her head, and her feet were automatically carrying her to the family crypt. That was the one place she thought would help her clear this confusion that consumed her.

As she got to the seemingly never ending staircase that led to the crypt, she stopped and placed her hands on her slightly bent knees, trying desperately to catch her breath. After sleeping for 10 years, she guessed it was normal for her to be out of shape. That thought led to her first real source of confusion. How had she woken up 20 years early? And how had she retained all of her memories? These two questions only gave rise to more and more questions, and they completely filled her thoughts as she made her way up the stairs.

Was Haji truly dead? Had he indeed perished in the aftermath of the fight with Diva at the Met? She needed him so badly now. He confessed his love for her that night, and she watched as the rubble encased him, unable to fight the others who were dragging her to safety. She wanted to go back for him, to save him, as he had saved her so many times. She blamed herself, if it really was true. She would never forgive herself.

She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, as she reached the top of the stairs. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down to a crumpled heap on the ground. She felt broken. She felt unnecessary. Her purpose had vanished, and she felt so alone. She thought that Kai would comfort her, and that she would be able to surprise him with her early awakening. But when she went to Omoro to find him… she shook her head and bit back more tears. She knew no one was watching her, so she gave in and allowed her tears to fall. Relentlessly they formed rivers down her cheeks and rained from her chin, falling on her torn skirt and bare legs below. She grabbed her head at the sight of her clothing, and her mind instantly replayed the scene.

_Saya walked into Omoro sometime in the middle of the night or early morning, after awakening with her full memory. She looked around a bit, but it seemed no one was there. _

"_Hey! Anyone home!? Kai!?" She called, but no one answered. _

_Suddenly she heard a door open from the second floor and barreling footsteps down the stairs. Kai stood in front of her, dumbstruck at the sight of her. She could tell he had gotten older, and he was wearing a white tank top and gray sweats. He had put on a few pounds since she had last seen him. They stood for a moment, looking at one another. Then he closed the distance between them and drew her into a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back. _

"_Kai, you really look amazing for someone pushing 50! You may not be dad's blood son, but somehow you inherited his age-defying genes!" _

_Kai pulled away to look at Saya briefly. _

"_Saya. It's only been 10 years since you went into your sleep... but it has still been way too long. I… I've missed you so much."_

_Kai said as he looked her deeply in the eyes, blushing lightly. _

"_We will have to contact the Red Shield members, and possibly have Julia run some tests to see why you've woken up early." He quickly looked down before he continued. "But there is something I have to tell you now, since you're here. I wish I would have said it 10 years ago, Saya."_

_Saya gave him a confused look and tilted her head to one side slightly. _

"_What is it, Kai?" She waited for a few long minutes as he just stared directly at the floor before she got her answer. _

"_I think that… well, I… Ummm… Jeez, how do I put this?" He was getting flustered and turning beat red all of a sudden. "I know it's weird because we're siblings… but we're not blood siblings, so… Gah…" _

_He looked up briefly and saw a perplexed look on her face as she tried to understand his rambling. _

"_I… I… I'm… in love with you, Saya." _

_His face was now as red as a tomato and he could no longer meet her eyes. He hoped that he hadn't just completely ruined his relationship with his sister forever, and he hoped to whoever was listening that she would say she felt the same way. At least a little bit. Just something._

_Saya stood, frozen in place as she started to shake her head. _

"_Kai… I… you're… you're my big brother… and so…" She let her voice trail off, not knowing what to say, or how to react to his confession. _

_She did not in any way feel romantic love toward Kai. She loved him, of course. But it was family love. Brother love. Not… not boyfriend/girlfriend love. _

"…_Kai, I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. It's just… not the same type of love. I love you as my brother…"_

_Kai felt his world come crashing down. Why had he said anything to her? Why couldn't he just be her brother and be happy with that? He was now sure he had ruined their relationship, but he was convinced that if he would just kiss her, she would understand that it was more than just sibling love she felt for him. He was sure he could see it in her eyes. He had been the one to bring her to the family crypt when she was about to fall into her sleep. So it had to be him she trusted the most. It just had to be._

_He looked at her, still blushing furiously, and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her closer to him as he closed his eyes, awaiting her lips on his._

Saya stopped the memory, not wanting to push farther than that. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She tried futilely to wipe her tears but for some reason they just kept flowing out. She couldn't see anything but blurs in front of her, so she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, sobbing almost as much as she had the night Haji died.

Haji. She felt a sharp pain in her heart that radiated outward to the rest of her body. Haji was gone. But she needed him now more than ever. To hear him play the song she had taught him on the cello. To hear him say her name. The way he said it was different than anyone else. She missed him so much, and the thought of never being with him again broke her down even further. He was the only one who could heal this pain inside of her. But he was never coming back.

She cursed herself internally at being so fragile. She slammed her fist into the ground, but was surprised to feel a crunching underneath it that sounded like leaves instead of concrete. She blinked a few times to clear her tears and looked down at where her fist had landed. A dried rose sat under her balled fist, and her eyes widened as she saw what was tied around the stem. Her hands gently untied the small, thin blue ribbon Haji used to tie back his hair from the dried stem of the rose and Saya stared at it for what seemed like hours. She smiled softly at it, as tears once again welled up in her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"Haji."


	2. Lost

Chapter 2

Lost

_Her hands gently untied the small, thin blue ribbon Haji used to tie back his hair from the dried stem of the rose and Saya stared at it for what seemed like hours. She smiled softly at it, as tears once again welled up in her eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. _

"_Haji."_

Saya gripped the small piece of fabric tightly in her hand as she found the strength to stand. Haji was out there. He was alive. He had been here. And she now felt her purpose had been restored. She had to find him. He was the only one she wanted to see right now… after what happened with Kai.

She began walking down the stairs again, not knowing exactly where her feet would carry her. She just wanted to cling to her recently found hope for a little while. She found herself unconsciously remembering what had happened with Kai again as she took one step at a time.

_Saya had no time to react as she was forced closer to Kai, and her lips met his. Her eyes were wide open and she stared at his closed lids. Her body was frozen for only a second as she struggled to get free from him. She pushed against his chest, but that only caused him to pull her closer. She tried to scream, but he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips to his as he moved her backwards into one of the tables in the restaurant. She squirmed against him as his hand slid up and down her body. God, how he had wanted to be with her these past 10 years. He knew if he could just show her, she would understand how much he loved her._

_Saya was panicking now, fighting against him as her skirt was caught on the sharp edge of the table and she heard the fabric tear. He had heard it too and as he looked down he got a glimpse of her soft thighs, driving his mind to another place completely as he kissed her more ferociously. He let his hands wander down her back, over her butt and around to the front of her thighs that were now visible to him._

_This touch caused Saya to pick up her leg and swiftly knee him in the balls. As he stumbled backwards from her, he looked pained and confused. _

"_Saya…" _

_That was all she allowed him to say before she bolted from the restaurant, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry her and not looking back._

She shook her head as tears threatened to fall again. She was so sick of crying, now. She wanted to find Haji. He could make all of this go away. But where could he be?

She decided that she needed to change her clothes and take a shower before she went anywhere. Her torn skirt very nearly showed her panties to the world, and heaven forbid there should be a breeze… plus she felt disgusting after not showering for 10 years. The thought made her cringe, and she could only imagine how badly she must smell. But going back to Omoro was not an option, right now. She wouldn't be able to face Kai again for some time. So she could only think of one other person who could help her out right now. Someone who had probably long since graduated college and moved out of her parents' house… Kaori. But how was she going to figure out where to find her? And could she even guarantee that Kaori would remember her? Or even if she did remember, what if she hated her? Saya wouldn't blame her if she did. She had just disappeared from her life.

Saya sighed deeply. It was her only choice, right now. She would just have to hope for the best. As she began walking, she figured she could stop by the beach on her way. It was still pretty early in the morning, and she didn't want to go disturbing people while they were still sleeping. As she descended the small set of stairs that led to the sand, she smiled sadly at the ocean, remembering the time Kai had come to find her and bring her back home.

"Nankurunaisa, right?" She said aloud to herself.

She settled herself down a few feet from the water, sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and staring at the crystal clear ocean. It made her sad to think that Kai could act the way he did. I mean, confessing his love was one thing, but… how could he force himself on his own sister? He had to know that she didn't feel the same way, right? He just had to. Maybe she should have let him explain himself… No. She stopped her train of thought before her subconscious could make _her_ feel like the bad guy. Kai was wrong to do that to her, and she was not going to blame herself for what happened. She wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him for it.

Suddenly, Saya felt a presence behind her. She swore she knew that scent from somewhere as she heard the familiar voice.

"Saya."

Her heart stopped as she turned quickly to see the man standing behind her, smiling gently at her surprise. She was unable to move as he began to walk toward her, hoping she would not run from him.

"S-Solomon… but I thought you were dead?" She said in shock.

Solomon just continued to smile and stopped about a foot away.

"I managed to survive your blood. I did have to cut off a significant portion of my body to do so."

He then took notice of her torn skirt, and his smile faded to a slight glare.

"Saya, what happened?" He asked, ready to kill whoever or whatever decided to attack her.

"Oh! That's nothing, don't worry about it… I just, uhh… fell down and my skirt got caught in a bush and it tore."

Solomon looked skeptically at her, clearly aware she was lying.

"At least let me take you home, so you can change those clothes."

Sudden panic appeared in her eyes as she waved both hands in front of her.

"N-no, no! I can't go back th—… Uhh, I mean… I don't really want to go home just yet. I was going to try and find my friend Kaori, but… it just seems impossible since I have no idea where she would be living now."

Solomon was stumped. Why would she not tell him what had really happened to her? And why was she so against going home? Did she still not completely trust him? He would have to prove his trustworthiness to her once again, if that was the case. He had never stopped loving her, or waiting for her to awaken in the past 10 years. He needed to make sure he protected her from now on.

"Saya," He said, his smile returning to his lips. "Would you like to come back to my apartment if you don't want to go home? I have a guest room, and I could get you some new clothes."

Saya's mouth opened slightly, but as she thought of her limited options, she began to consider it. Solomon would never hurt her, she was sure of that. But she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to stay with him.

"Okay. If you're really sure about it. I don't want to impose."

Solomon laughed softly. "It is no trouble at all. I am your Chevalier now, and I will do anything for you, my queen."

Saya blushed brightly, and Solomon walked the rest of the way over to her and took her bridal style into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. It felt warm, and her blush deepened as she realized how comfortable she was in his arms. She didn't feel so lost and alone anymore.

"Shall we go?" He asked, loving every second of having her in his arms.

Saya nodded silently, and they were gone in a flash of light, headed for Solomon's apartment in Okinawa… the one he had gotten just to be closer to her when she would awake.


	3. Torn

Chapter 3

Torn

"_Shall we go?" He asked, loving every second of having her in his arms. _

_Saya nodded silently, and they were gone in a flash of light, headed for Solomon's apartment in Okinawa… the one he had gotten just to be closer to her when she would awake._

They arrived at the upscale apartment in mere minutes. Saya's eyes opened wide as she saw the tall building with glass windows surrounding the lobby. The doorman smiled as he pulled open the glass doors, and a red carpet led them inside. They walked across the lobby, decorated with lavish furniture in red and gold, and up to the elevator. Solomon pushed the button, smiling down at her as he did so. The look of surprise and wonder in her eyes at the sight of the place made her even more beautiful, to him.

The elevator dinged as it arrived at the first floor, and a tall, thin woman with long black hair, deep blue eyes, and a designer gray suit with blood red pumps stepped out.

"Solomon." She greeted him with a half-smile and he nodded at her.

"Ame." He said, walking past her into the elevator.

The woman kept walking and strode out of the doors to the lobby, getting into a black limousine.

"Saya." Solomon's voice sounded behind her and she shook her head, snapping back to reality and jumping into the elevator as the doors began to close.

"Sorry. She just had so much of a… presence. I couldn't help but stare. Who is she?"

Solomon laughed gently. "Just a friend."

Saya nodded silently and looked down at her feet. Her torn skirt caught her eye and she tried to stop the tears that were burning the back of her eyes. She didn't want Solomon to ask too many questions. She couldn't predict how he would react, and despite what he had done, she didn't want Solomon to try and hurt Kai. He was still her brother, and she still cared for him. Even if she felt hurt by him at the moment.

Solomon noticed her emotions changing as the elevator reached the 18th floor where his room was located. They walked out of the elevator and Solomon wrapped an arm gently around her waist as they walked down the hall.

"Saya, when you are ready to tell me what really happened, I am here to listen. I understand if you don't trust me, but please known that I am here for you, always."

Saya smiled sadly, still not able to look at Solomon. She only nodded her response. They reached the door, and Solomon grabbed a key card from his pocket and swiped it. A green light appeared along with a long beep to signify they could enter, and he proceeded to open the door, and lead Saya inside. Saya's sadness disappeared once again, replaced by amazement at the sheer size of the place. As she looked around, she saw that the apartment had a rather large kitchen, a living area, and two bedrooms. She could clearly see the expensive artwork, furniture and knick-knacks that decorated the apartment.

"Solomon! How much do you pay for this place!?"

Solomon laughed and shook his head. "Saya, money is no object for me. I needed a place with two rooms though. For when you woke up."

Solomon mentally kicked himself after the words left his mouth, wishing he could take them back.

Saya's brow furrowed as she looked at him, confused. "What? You were planning on me moving in with you when I woke up from my sleep?"

Solomon cursed internally at his forwardness. He knew Saya had turned him down already, but he was secretly hoping she would change her mind once she awoke.

"N-no Saya! That's not how it… it's just… I… ugh."

Solomon gave up just as Saya shook her head and stared down at her torn skirt again. This time it was impossible to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled feebly as she turned away from him. "I know you care about me, Solomon. You were probably just looking out for me, as my Chevalier should."

Solomon was at her side in an instant, pulling her small form into his chest and holding her.

"Saya, please don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong."

He pulled away from her a bit to stare down at her. "Now, what do you say we get you a fresh pair of clothes? I have some for you in your room…. Uh, I mean… the guest room. I think there might be some clothes in there that fit you."

Solomon wrapped his arm around Saya's waist again and led her to the room he had prepared for her. It had a queen size canopy bed with red semi-sheer drapes surrounding it and a scarlet comforter with gold trim. There was a carpet which matched her comforter on the floor, and some paintings lined the walls. There was also a large black vanity and a dresser, which she assumed had clothes in it. She walked over and opened a few drawers until she found a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a deep purple jacket. She took them out and looked over at Solomon.

"Where is the bathroom?"

He motioned for her to follow him as she was led to his room, where the bathroom was attached. The only way in and out was through his room. She looked at him, then back at the bathroom.

"Okay. But you can't come into your room until I'm finished in the bathroom."

Solomon nodded obediently and retreated from the room, secretly disappointed, but not showing it one bit. He knew Saya would never love him. But his feelings for her were not just going to go away, so he would continue to be there for her in any way she needed him, no matter what.

Once Saya had taken off her old school uniform, she grabbed the bundle of clothes and threw it into the small trash can next to the sink. It nearly filled the can, and she stared at it for a few minutes, wishing to make it burst into flames with her eyes. She turned to the mirror on the wall, and looked at her nearly nude form. She noticed that she was skinnier than she had been before, and not as toned in the legs and torso. She guessed it was from the lack of nourishment and exercise. She made a mental note to start working out as soon as possible, and grabbed her change of clothes.

Once she had the new clothes on, she felt much better. She fixed her hair in the mirror a bit, trying to decide whether or not she liked the long length or not. She sighed, unable to make a decision. She opened a few drawers and the medicine cabinet above the sink looking for scissors, but couldn't find any. She figured she would just leave it for now. Kai had cut her hair last time… but there was no way she was letting him anywhere near her… not right now.

Saya shook her head to get the images from earlier out of her mind. She didn't want to think about her brother like that. She slammed her fist down on the countertop and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

'Kai! Why did this have to happen!?'

She turned around toward the door, took a second to recompose herself, and then walked out into Solomon's room. She made her way back to her own room across the hall, but she saw Solomon already in there waiting for her, sitting on her bed. She crept up behind the half-closed door to see what he was doing.

"Saya." She heard him mumble her name as though it pained him to even think it. "What do I do now? I love you, but I know I will never make you happy. All I want is your happiness, Saya. Even an eternity without you is more bearable than making you unhappy for even a second…"

"You don't make me unhappy, Solomon." She found herself saying before she could stop herself.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and took a step back, her eyes going wide as he turned, surprised by her presence. Why couldn't he sense that she was there? Why had he said those things out loud? He cursed internally as he got up from her bed and walked over to her, opening the door so that they were completely face to face. Saya's shock wore off as she tried for a smile. It didn't work on Solomon. He could tell when she was unhappy.

"Solomon. You haven't done anything wrong. You've been nothing but kind and supportive, but I just have been kind of in my own world. I can't seem to get some… events… from this morning out of my head. I was so scared and alone on the beach this morning. But now that I'm here with you, I really am much better."

Solomon looked down at Saya, seeing small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Why couldn't he keep her happy? Why was he not enough to make her smile? Why did it always have to come down to him, in the end!? Solomon knew that he was no match for the one who had truly stolen Saya's heart. And he knew now what he had to do. For her happiness, he would have to give up his own. And he resigned himself to it as he spoke quietly to her.

"Saya. If it is what you wish, I can take you to Haji."


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

Reunited

"_Saya. If it is what you wish, I can take you to Haji."_

Saya stood in front of him, frozen solid, and stared at Solomon for a long minute before her mouth opened. No words came out, though she tried to speak. How did he know where Haji was? Why didn't he tell her sooner!? She wanted to ask him so many questions, but her tongue would not comply.

"H-Haji… How?"

Was the best she could manage at the moment. Her brain seemed to have ceased normal function at the thought of seeing Haji again.

Solomon watched her reaction carefully and sighed with disappointment. "He told me that if I truly wanted to be your Chevalier, I would have to fight him for you, fair and square. He said that we had to fight to the death, and whoever won the battle was the one who got to be by your side forever, and await your awakening."

Saya took a step back, trying to soak in all the information she had just been given. Did that mean that Haji was… no. No, that just couldn't be. She had so much hope just 30 seconds ago, and now her world was spiraling out of control.

"Solomon… D-did you… kill… Haji?" She managed, through her swirl of emotions.

Her anger and sadness were mixing together in a dangerous combination, and she felt like she was going to explode from the agony.

"No! Saya, please calm down! Haji is fine! He's alive!"

Solomon watched Saya's agony as he suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed, sitting her down. He kneeled to look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Just calm down, okay? I'm going to tell you everything you want to know, but you can't possibly focus like this!"

Saya knew he was right, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why on Earth would you two think that one of you _dying _could possibly make me happy!? Don't I get a say in this at all!?" She screamed at him, hyperventilating with rage and confusion.

Solomon placed a hand on her cheek gently and brushed some stray hairs back.

"I'm sorry, Saya. Haji wouldn't have it any other way. He was convinced that since you believed both of us to be dead already, it would be better for you if we had it out and took our chances… He wanted you all to himself, Saya. He has never wanted to share you with anyone. He would probably tear my arm off if he knew I was touching your face right now."

Saya took a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down a little.

"So, why are you both still alive then?" She said when she finally had a handle on her spiraling emotions.

"I won our duel… but I couldn't kill him. Because I kept seeing your face in my mind, Saya. I kept seeing your reaction to his death, and I… I could never… willingly… cause you so much pain…" Solomon's voice broke and trailed off and he quickly withdrew his hand and looked away from her. "You would have hated me if I killed him. You would have cried so much. I… more than anything in the entire world, Saya, I cannot stand to see you cry."

Saya's eyes went wide as she watched Solomon fall apart in front of her. Suddenly her anger was gone and she found herself kneeling in front of him and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry. Like I said before, you don't make me unhappy. You haven't hurt me. In fact, you've made me very happy, Solomon."

He smiled as he held her close and nodded, pulling away and looking back at her. She could see the sadness still, but it no longer consumed him as it had a few moments ago.

"If you wouldn't mind, Solomon, I would really like to see Haji. But don't think that means I never want to see you again. You are my Chevalier now, and you have proven that to me by what you just said. I consider you family. You will always be a very important part of my life."

Solomon's eye lit up at that statement, although he was still visibly upset at the fact that he alone could not be enough for his precious Saya. He stood, lifting her in his arms as he did so.

"Thank you, Saya. I know that it won't mean much to you because you cannot change your feelings, but I need to say this to you."

He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled softly. "I love you. I always will. I am eternally at your will Saya. Please never forget that. I will do anything for you, even if it will make me miserable. Just to see you happy. Just to make sure you are never in pain. Anything at all."

Saya's heart stopped. She stared up at him and as he smiled, she smiled back.

"Thank you, Solomon."

She wanted to say so many things to him, but she couldn't quite figure out how to say them. Was she in love with this man before her? Her heart was twisted now, and she was torn. She couldn't have Solomon and Haji together, that was for sure. But she didn't want to lose either of them. How was she going to make this work?

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you like me to take you to him now?"

There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said it. He tried so hard to hide it, so that Saya wouldn't feel bad. He knew her heart belonged to Haji, even if she hadn't figured it out just yet.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Where is he, anyway?" Saya asked, wrapping her arms around Solomon's neck and resting her head on his shoulder lightly.

Solomon smiled at the warm feeling in his chest from having her cuddle into him. He wished to whoever was listening that they could just stay that way, and he could be the one to make her happy forever. But the feeling was brief, and he answered her hesitantly.

"France. He wanted to walk the streets there by himself for the rest of forever if he couldn't have you. He nearly begged me to kill him after he lost. I wanted to… but not after I saw your reaction in my mind."

Saya nodded against his shoulder and her face visibly showed her sadness at the mention of Haji wanting to be killed.

"Thank you…" She nearly whispered it, because she was afraid if she spoke any louder, she would lose it again. He didn't like to see her cry, so she was doing her absolute best not to do it in front of him. She didn't want to cause him any additional pain.

With that, Solomon brought her to the front door, put her down so he could lock up the apartment and then snatched her back up again.

"Hold on tight. We'll be there sooner than you know it." He said to her, and they disappeared into a flash of light.


	5. Broken

Chapter 5

Broken

_Saya nodded against his shoulder and her face visibly showed her sadness at the mention of Haji wanting to be killed. _

"_Thank you…" She nearly whispered it, because she was afraid if she spoke any louder, she would lose it again. He didn't like to see her cry, so she was doing her absolute best not to do it in front of him. She didn't want to cause him any additional pain._

_With that, Solomon brought her to the front door, put her down so he could lock up the apartment and then snatched her back up again. _

"_Hold on tight. We'll be there sooner than you know it." He said to her, and they disappeared into a flash of light._

The pair arrived in France just a few hours later, and by that time it was nearly dinner time. Solomon brought Saya to a small, run-down apartment building. Saya noted the extreme difference in housing arrangements between Solomon and Haji. Haji was living in a certifiable dump. There was garbage all over and groups of people glaring at them because they were obviously not from around there. It seemed to be the type of place with a lot of violence, drugs and gangs… Saya gulped and clung to Solomon's arm, knowing that he would protect her.

Solomon wrapped an arm around Saya, holding her tightly to himself and glaring back at the unruly locals, daring them to try and lay a hand on her. He would never let that happen.

Solomon looked down at her as they entered the run-down building, which clearly had not been cleaned or looked after in quite some time. They got to a small elevator with an "Out Of Order" sign on it that had already begun to brown and the ink was faded enough to look as if a century had passed since it was hung up. Solomon looked to the right of the elevator and there was a doorway that seemed to be missing a door with stairs leading up. He glanced quickly at the room numbers, trying to remember which one Haji was in.

"Ah, here it is." He put his finger on the room 5B and tapped it a few times.

There was no name listed next to it, but he figured that's just the way Haji preferred it. He never did want to be seen again.

"Shall we go, my queen?" Saya blushed lightly and nodded. They both headed for the stairs.

As they climbed, Saya again became aware of her out-of-shape body. She huffed and puffed after 3 flights, trying to regain her stamina from 10 years ago. Suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly in protest halfway up from the 3rd to the 4th floors, and she felt a little lightheaded. Remembering that she hadn't eaten all day, nor had she had any blood since she had awoken, she tried desperately to hide her fatigue. She didn't want to eat right now, she wanted to see Haji. She _needed_ to see Haji.

Solomon noticed her struggling and was at her side just as her knees gave way below her. He caught her in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way up to the 5th floor.

"Saya, you need to eat something very soon. And you also need to… "

He was cut off abruptly by her stern voice. "No! I will not drink blood anymore! And I will eat after Haji and I have been able to talk. There is so much that needs to be said between the two of us. It has been long enough."

Solomon sighed at the stubbornness of his lovely Saya. But then again, her feistiness was part of what he loved about her. Her passion, and her strong will were her most attractive qualities, to him.

As Saya walked down the narrow, dirty hallway, she noticed that the walls, once a shade of sky blue, were covered with caked on dirt, and almost none of the lights were in working condition. Her feet padded on the worn and ragged carpet, probably once a soft beige, down the hall past a bunch of rooms. She stopped herself in front of room 5B. Solomon was not far behind, but he watched her from a few feet away, not wanting to intrude on her reunion.

Saya raised her fist to the door, ready to knock. She started to sweat a little, and became nervous at the thought of seeing him again. Her heart raced as her fist inched toward the door, and she rapped on it three times. She heard a ruffle of sheets and some grumbling followed by footsteps coming toward the door. As it opened, there was an annoyed scruffy voice from behind it. "Reiya, I thought I told you that….."

His mouth shut quickly as he saw her standing there. His eyes went wide and she stared at him for a few good long minutes. This was definitely not what she had been expecting to see. Haji was clad in a faded pair of grey and black plaid pajama pants with a dingy white tank top, his hair was frizzy and knotted, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in at least a week or two. She also could visibly see that he had gained a few pounds in his stomach area. He had really let himself go.

Her eyes filled with tears as she studied him. He was broken. This was not the Haji she left behind 10 years ago. This was all her fault. Why hadn't she saved him at the Met? Maybe then he would have known how important he was to her, and that she needed him in her life. That he didn't have to fight Solomon and believe he wasn't good enough…

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he spoke to her.

"Sa…ya…" He said, still trying to get his bearings again. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you awake?" His questions flowed out, endless and unrelenting.

Saya reached her hand up and wiped her tears, looking at him.

"Haji… Solomon told me everything, and I… I needed to see you. We have so many things to talk about…"

Haji shook his head quickly. "No. No, you can't be here. Saya, please go home. Forget you ever saw me."

Saya stood, dumbfounded at his response. Did he just tell her to do something? Did he just deny her something that she so desperately wanted? To talk with him? What on Earth was going on with him?

"Haji, please… please, I just need to…"

"Babe, who is it?"

Saya was caught off guard by the second voice that cut her off mid-sentence. Suddenly a girl about her height with chestnut hair and deep blue eyes walked up behind him, staring at her.

"Oh, Corynne, this is Saya. She's… a friend."

The small girl smiled brightly at her and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm Corynne, Haji's fiancée!"

Saya's spirit nearly left her body as she stared at the girl's pale hand, her body refusing to move the way her mind was telling her. She broke her gaze from Corynne's hand to meet Haji's, and he looked like he had been hit by a bus.

"Saya…" He couldn't seem to manage more than that before she panicked.

"I-I'm sorry. I should go. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Saya looked down and walked quickly down the hallway from the way she came, Solomon turning and following close behind once she had passed him. He noticed her shaky legs were crumbling beneath her again and he snatched her in his arms, holding her tightly against him as he zipped down the stairs and to the nearest restaurant. He didn't notice the tears streaming down her face until they got there. He set her down on a bench outside the small café and ran in to get her some sandwiches. When he returned only 5 minutes later, she was in the fetal position, crying silently into her knees.

"Haji… Haji…"

Solomon kneeled beside her and rubbed her back gently. It broke his heart to see her this way. He wanted to rip the other Chevalier's throat out for making her feel this way. But he knew he could never hurt him.

"Saya, here. Please eat something. Your body will only get weaker if you don't eat."

He tried desperately to get her to take just a few bites, but she refused. She wouldn't even raise her head to look at him. She just sat there, hugging her knees and shaking with silent sobs.

"Solomon, please… let's go back to your apartment."

He gave a few more goes at getting her to eat, promising that if she ate one of her sandwiches he would bring her home with him. He got her to eat most of one, and he was happy with that. He picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her teary face into his shoulder as he felt the wetness through his clothes.

'Damn you, Haji!' Solomon thought to himself. 'You will pay for bringing Saya to this! This is unforgiveable!'

As he held her tighter in his arms, the two of them disappeared in a flash of light, headed back to Solomon's apartment. 


	6. Safe

Chapter 6

Safe

As Saya drifted in and out of consciousness in Solomon's arms, she could not, for the life of her, figure out why she had reacted the way she did to seeing Haji with another girl… a fiancée, at that. Why wouldn't she shake the girl's hand? Why did Haji look so worn down and depressed? Why didn't he want her to be there? She just couldn't figure it out.

As Solomon arrived back at his apartment, it was rather late. He gently set her down so he could open the door with his key card, and then he followed her inside.

Saya walked over to the large glass window overlooking Okinawa and looked up at the stars. Her eyes got heavy all of a sudden, and she felt like she might pass out.

"Saya, you need to drink." Solomon said nonchalantly and loosened his collar, walking up to her and leaning his neck to the side, offering up his blood to her.

"No. I'm never going to drink blood again." Saya recited in an unfeeling tone. She could not take her eyes off of the stars.

Solomon just stood there for a few minutes, hoping she would change her mind. But it was of no use.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't come in your room until I tell you to." She said, needing to get away from Solomon for a while and collect herself.

She made her way to "her" room, and grabbed a long blue silk nightgown from a drawer as well as some fresh undergarments and made her way to the bathroom. As she turned on the water, she sighed, realizing that this would be her first time showering since she woke up, and she already had so much stress on her shoulders that she felt she needed to wash away.

She tried desperately to scrub her memories down the drain, but by the time she got out she was trying to stop herself from crying. Saya had only succeeded in making herself feel worse. She threw on her nightgown and opened the bathroom door quickly, planning to rush to her room so that Solomon would not see her cry anymore.

That plan was halted when she opened the bathroom door and there, on Solomon's bed, sat a man whose face she would recognize anywhere. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey."

Saya's whole body seemed to be frozen in place. She wanted to run but her muscles betrayed her. She gulped audibly and tried to keep the shock from setting in on her face. It was no use.

"K-Kai… Why… are you… here?" She finally managed.

She really didn't care why he was here… all she knew was that she didn't want to see him right now. He was the last person on Earth she wanted to talk to. At least for a little while until the memories had faded. She wanted to be alone.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Saya. I know I did an awful thing, and I feel horrible about it. I don't expect you to forgive me now… but maybe one day you can."

He looked down sheepishly, knowing how desperate he sounded. But after she had left him alone at Omoro, he realized what he'd just done to his sister and the guilt and regret started to consume him. The twins had awoken a little while after the incident, and Kai had been forced to tell them their auntie was awake and she would come visit them very soon. He hoped Saya wouldn't make him a liar, but he would definitely not blame her for not wanting to come back to Omoro for a while.

"Kai… I really need to be alone right now, so…"

Kai finally noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes and he stood, ready to approach her and give her a hug, but he froze right after standing as she flinched back away from him.

"Saya…"

His face turned from concerned to deeply hurt.

"I'm never going to ever do that to you again. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You are my little sister, and I should be protecting you and helping you through all your problems, not making more for you to deal with. I've failed as your older brother. And I accept that you no longer want to be around me. So I'll go back to Omoro, and wait for you there. When you can forgive me, you can come home. The door is always open to you, and you know that. It is your home, too."

With that, Kai crossed the bedroom quickly and she heard him make his way to the door, hearing it shut behind him. She sighed, relieved. She just wanted to get some rest now. It had been such a long, emotional day. She made her way across the hall to her bedroom, only to find that Solomon had been standing outside his bedroom, listening to her and Kai's conversation.

"Did you hear… all of that?" She asked futilely, already knowing the answer.

"I did." Solomon said, his fist tightening at his side. "I also saw your face, Saya. What… what did he do to you?" He was trying desperately to keep his anger in check. But his voice was giving him away, as it was unsteady and seething.

"Solomon, please… don't." Saya placed a hand over his fist to try and calm his rage. "There is no point in using violence, it will not help the situation. It's not going to erase it, it's just going to make it worse. Please… can we just sit and talk?"

Solomon agreed reluctantly, and he and Saya made their way back into his room where they sat at the foot of the bed and Saya told the story of her brother's assault on her. She watched Solomon's emotions play on his face, from pain, to anger, to hatred, to pity and back to pain again, with a bit of guilt. He shook his head and looked away from her as she finished her story.

"Saya, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have stopped it." Solomon's voice grew dangerous as he spoke. "I should have never let him in."

Saya simply smiled sadly at him.

"Solomon, it's alright. It could have been much worse than it was. Don't blame yourself. I got myself out of it just fine. But I just don't want to see him for a while. And I certainly don't want to go home."

Solomon only nodded, looking at her with determination written all over his face.

"I won't let him near you, Saya, if that is what you wish. I will protect you. You can stay with me as long as you want, and I will do my best to provide everything you need."

Saya only continued to smile at him. "Thank you, Solomon."

She yawned and stretched her arms up, sighing softly as she put them back down at her sides.

"I think it's time for bed…" She said, as she got up and smiled at him. "Goodnight."

He nodded to her, forcing a small smile as well. "Sleep well, my queen. If you need anything, please let me know."

Saya made her way across the wood floors in the hallway, the smooth finish feeling nice against her feet. She closed the door behind her after entering her room, and slipped herself into bed, closing the sheer red canopy drapes behind her. She tossed and turned a while, trying to get comfortable. Everything was foreign in this room. Solomon had said it was "for her", but… these sheets felt cold against her skin and the bed didn't quite fit her body like her mattress at Omoro. The canopy drapes made her feel trapped. No matter how she would lay, she wasn't getting anywhere. She felt so vulnerable. Scared, even. She felt like sleep would never come, so she finally got up again.

Knowing Solomon would be awake, she walked back across the hall and knocked on his closed bedroom door. She heard a quick rustle of sheets and he was at the door in an instant. He opened the door about halfway, wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants.

"Saya, do you need something? Is everything alright?" He asked, a little panic and worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Solomon, it's just that… well, I can't seem to fall asleep, and I was just wondering if I could… umm… maybe… sleep in your bed…" She blushed as the words fell out of her mouth and she quickly looked down at the floor, red as a tomato.

"Absolutely. Anything you need, Saya. Please, come in." He opened the door all the way, and she stepped in as he closed the door behind her.


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7

Discovery

"_I'm fine Solomon, it's just that… well, I can't seem to fall asleep, and I was just wondering if I could… umm… maybe… sleep in your bed…" She blushed as the words fell out of her mouth and she quickly looked down at the floor, red as a tomato._

"_Absolutely. Anything you need, Saya. Please, come in." He opened the door all the way, and she stepped in as he closed the door behind her._

Saya wasted no time, as she was completely exhausted. She could see only by the light of the lamp on his bedside table, which she assumed he had kept on because he never slept.

'He must have been reading a book or something,' she thought to herself.

She climbed into the right side of the bed which was undisturbed, and her head hit the pillow almost instantly. She then closed her eyes, ready for sleep. Solomon watched as she comfortably situated herself in his bed. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, and revel in the fact that she trusted him enough after what had happened to her to get into his bed.

He walked over to his side, and got under the covers as well, staring at her. He instinctively reached his hand over and brushed a few hairs from her peaceful face. As he touched her skin, she cringed and her eyes flew open. She calmed down the next second, and she apologized for her reaction. Solomon just shook his head and she smiled, lids half-drooped yet again as she closed them completely.

Solomon tried to control his urges to touch her. He just wanted to hold her, to make her feel okay again. She had had her heart broken twice in the past 24 hours, and he knew she was hurting worse than she let on. He wanted to do anything he could to help her.

After a while of restraining himself, he slid slightly closer to her. And he kept inching himself closer until he was touching her arm, and her arms wrapped around him instinctively in her sleep. She pulled him to her and he gently took her in his arms, stroking her hair as he held her protectively.

"Saya, I will never let them hurt you again. I will be all you need, and you will come to realize that you love me just as much as I love you. One day you will understand, if I can show you how much I care for you. They don't deserve you anymore."

And with that, he silently held her through the night. He could never get bored of watching her sleep in his arms. In fact, it made him the happiest he had been in 10 long years without her.

As the sun began to rise, Solomon watched as it filled the room with a warm, glowing orange light through the sheer white curtains on his bedroom window. He gently removed Saya's grasp on him, and carefully slid out of bed, making absolutely sure not to wake her. He made his way down to the kitchen, and rummaged through his fridge to see what he had to make for her. He hadn't been expecting her, and since he didn't really need to eat, he didn't keep much around.

He sighed softly as he realized there was nothing suitable to make her for breakfast. He glanced quickly at the time and realized it was only 6:30am, so he should be able to run out to the market and get some eggs, bacon and pancake mix before she awoke. He ran to his room and got dressed in his favorite white suit with a purple tie, being extremely quiet so that he would not wake Saya as he dressed. When he was done, he left a note for her in case she woke up early. He the grabbed his card key and wallet and headed out of his room and out the door of his apartment, figuring he could be back in about a half hour and her breakfast would be ready just in time for her to wake up.

Just after Solomon left, Saya began to stir. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, wiping them with her hands to get the blurriness to dissipate. She sat up slowly, looking around her, and remembering last night when she had come into Solomon's room.

"Solomon?" She asked, looking around the room again. She got up, and saw the note he had written her on the bedside table closest to her side of the bed. She opened it up and read it.

_Saya,_

_I went to get you some breakfast food. _

_I'll be back very soon. _

_Please make yourself at home._

_ Solomon_

Saya smiled and placed the note back down on the nightstand, shaking her head.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble…"

Her stomach growled, interrupting her thought, as if it were highly disagreeing with her. She giggled slightly and made her way to "her" room, to grab some fresh clothes. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a magenta t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She also saw a pair of black sneakers which she put on with some black ankle socks. When she finished getting dressed, she made her way back to Solomon's room and into the bathroom. She looked for a hairbrush, finding one in a drawer, along with a brand new toothbrush and some toothpaste. She proceeded to brush her long hair back into a ponytail and brush her teeth. She still hadn't decided if she liked the way her hair looked or not. But she decided she would give it another day.

She made her way down the hall, figuring that she would take this time to look around the apartment and get to know the place a little better, since she would be staying here a while. She walked out into the living room and smiled at the flat screen TV that hung on the wall opposite her. She glanced at the two navy blue couches which sat on the hardwood floor just in front of the TV, an area rug between them of the same color. On top of the rug was a glass coffee table with two marble statues on the ends and a remote control in the center. She assumed that was for the TV.

She next noticed the paintings on the wall to her right, and she walked over to more closely study them. They were abstract paintings, and she smiled a bit. 'I didn't think he was into these kinds of things,' she thought to herself.

She turned around and walked to the other side of the room where there were a few pedestals lining the wall with expensive-looking vases, also with abstract designs on them. There were 4 of them, each one with a unique color palette. She stared at them a while before she finally sat down on the larger of the two couches and grabbed the remote from the table.

She flipped on the TV and scrolled through the channels, not knowing what she wanted to put on. She glanced at the time on the bottom of the screen. It was a little after seven, so she thought the news would be on.

'I have to catch up on what I've been missing these days.' She said to herself as she pressed the correct numbers for the news channel on the remote.

She heard much about a war currently being fought overseas, and a large amount of violence breaking out in cities across Japan because of it. She shook her head, thinking not much had changed about this world since she had gone into her sleep. People were still killing each other. Was peace not possible after all?

She sighed and turned off the TV after watching for 15 minutes or so. She figured Solomon would be back soon anyway, so she just sat there, playing with the remote in her hands.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Saya jumped a bit at the sudden sound in the quiet room, but she got up quickly, laughing a little.

"Solomon, did you forget your key?" She said as she opened the door.

She froze in place as her eyes met those on the other side of the door. She blinked to make sure she was indeed seeing correctly.

Haji stared back at her, now unsure of what he should say. He had been practicing over and over on the way up to the apartment, but now his mind was blank. He just stood there, and they stared at one another.

"Saya," He finally broke their silence. "We should talk."


	8. Want

Chapter 8

Want

_She froze in place as her eyes met those on the other side of the door. She blinked to make sure she was indeed seeing correctly. _

_Haji stared back at her, now unsure of what he should say. He had been practicing over and over on the way up to the apartment, but now his mind was blank. He just stood there, and they stared at one another._

"_Saya," He finally broke their silence. "We should talk."_

Saya stood there for a few more seconds before Haji's words sunk in and she was able to comprehend them. She could only nod, as her vocal chords refused to sound. She moved aside slowly and Haji entered the apartment.

"Ha…Haji… why are you… here?"

Saya tried to stifle her shock as she spoke, now staring at him again as she closed the door with her back. She leaned almost her full weight back against it still in disbelief. He had a fiancée now, why would he come here to see her? How did he find this apartment, anyway? Did he know Solomon lived here?

Haji stared back at Saya, his usual piercing eyes seeming to look right through her.

"I felt the need to explain the situation, Saya. It's not what you think it is."

Saya still looked confused, but awaited his explanation without a word.

"Corynne is not actually my fiancée." He began, supposing that was the real reason she had gotten so upset and ran off before he could say anything further the day before.

He could see the relief wash over Saya as she stood back on her own two feet and quickly closed the distance between the two of them. She threw her arms around his neck and her body hit his, a small smile making its way to his features. He wrapped one hand around the back of her head and one around the small of her back, holding her close to him.

"Thank goodness…" He heard her muffled voice from his chest and could hear the slight quivering that meant she was shedding tears of joy. "I was so afraid you'd found someone else to love while I was gone."

Haji pulled her back slightly so he could look down at her and reached his hand down to wipe her wet cheeks.

"Saya."

He said her name in such a way that she understood exactly what he meant. The way he said her name was so different than anyone else. Only he could make her understand an entire paragraph's worth of words with just two syllables.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it."

Haji smiled for a second, but that smile slowly faded as he tightened his grip on her back.

"_He's_ here." Haji said, almost like the thought of Solomon boiled his blood.

"Oh, Solomon's back!?" Saya said, excitedly. "He was out getting me some things for breakfast… boy, am I starving!"

Haji glared angrily toward the door, waiting for it to open. Saya's enthusiasm at the thought of seeing Solomon seemed to only have worsened the situation.

There was a low beep, and then the door opened quickly.

"Saya! Are you awake already!? I ran a bit late, since I ran into someone I knew over at the market and…"

Solomon stopped abruptly at the sight of Haji holding Saya protectively around her waist.

"Just what do you think you're _doing_ here? We had an arrangement, I thought." Solomon spat, instantaneously in a bad mood.

"Solomon, please… I let him in. Don't be angry. I actually found out that girl wasn't his fiancée, and… well… that was really it… we didn't get to discussing the rest of the situation yet."

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Solomon screamed again, this time dropping the grocery bag in his hands and everyone in the room heard the carton of eggs crack. Saya jumped a little at the sound of his raised voice, and Haji pulled her closer to him, reassuring her.

Haji then moved Saya behind him, holding his bandanged chiropteran hand out defensively in front of her.

"She came looking for me. You clearly are not what she wants. If you were, she would have never showed up at my door."

"WE HAD A DEAL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Solomon was now completely enraged.

Haji was not going to pull this on him now. Not after he had let him live. He didn't even have a full DAY with her yet and here Haji was, showing up and trying to take her from him. After all the plans and agreements they'd made. No. Absolutely not. He was not going to stand for it.

"All I want is Saya's happiness. Are you too selfish to put her wants ahead of your own? She doesn't need you if she has me. And she clearly chose me over you. That's why you had to bring her to see me. That look in her eye told me everything!"

Suddenly, Saya, who seemed to have been forgotten in all the commotion, decided to let her own voice be heard.

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!?"

Both men broke their glares on one another to suddenly focus on Saya. She was glaring intently at the floor so her face was hidden by her bangs, fists balled up at her sides.

"Do… neither one of you… really care… what _I_ want?"

She tried to keep the anger from rising up in her voice, but the shakiness gave her away. She looked up at them, but both of them went stiff at the sight. Her eyes held both rage and a deep sadness. They almost instantly glared at one another, ready to play the blame game over which one of them had made Saya so distraught. Saya saw this, and she shoved away Haji's hand so she could walk in between the two of them.

"Both of you are to blame for this. I don't want anyone fighting over me. If you two can't get along, then I don't want to be around either one of you."

Saya trudged over to the door, looking back at them with tears in her eyes. Without another word, she slammed the door behind her and ran down the hallway toward the elevator. She heard the door open after her, but she opted to take the stairs to get away. She knew they would try to bring her back, but she was determined to teach them that fighting was not necessary anymore. All the work she had put in 10 years ago to Red Shield was to stop the fighting, and here they were, still at it. As she flew down the stairs, her tears spilled and sparkled off her cheeks behind her. Was this really the way it had to be? Did she have to go home to Omoro after all? Was there no one she could really trust anymore in this world?

As she ran through the lobby and out the glass front doors of the apartment complex, she knew where she wanted to go. She wasn't sure how fast her legs could get her there, but she knew she wanted to go back to the ocean. That would clear her head a little. She would be able to think there. And maybe, just maybe, she could find some answers.


	9. Calm

Chapter 9

Calm

_As she ran through the lobby and out the glass front doors of the apartment complex, she knew where she wanted to go. She wasn't sure how fast her legs could get her there, but she knew she wanted to go back to the ocean. That would clear her head a little. She would be able to think there. And maybe, just maybe, she could find some answers._

When Saya's legs finally carried her to her destination, she removed her shoes and walked along the water's edge near the ocean, letting the small waves wash over her feet and looking out at the horizon. She wished it was sunset. That was her favorite time to be here, after all. She just wanted to understand why Haji and Solomon had to fight each other still. Everything was supposed to be peaceful, but her life had quickly become a rollercoaster ride since she had woken up a little over 24 hours ago.

She sighed deeply and stopped in one spot, closing her eyes and feeling the ocean breeze blow her long hair around her. She decided then that she would keep it. It felt nice blowing around in the wind like that.

Finally, she had made a decision. But now she had to decide how to deal with her two overprotective Chevaliers. She was in love with Haji, but she wanted to be close with Solomon, too. She didn't just want to cast him aside. He was still a very important person, to her. She wanted both of them to be happy, and for all of them to be able to live together peacefully. But it seemed they wouldn't want to be that way. She had to make them understand her wish. Maybe if she talked to them calmly, they would be able to listen and everyone could get along. Maybe.

She suddenly felt a familiar presence around her and she opened her eyes to see Haji standing in front of her, just an arm's length away. She frowned slightly and looked away from him, still angry at the way he had acted. She folded her arms in front of her chest, her shoes still dangling on her fingers.

"I want to be left alone right now. I need to think about everything that's happened, and decide what I'm going to do with all of you."

Haji's brow furrowed and he stepped a little closer to her, causing her to take a step back as well.

"All? Not both? Who else do you need to decide what to do with besides Solomon and me, Saya?"

Haji's voice was concerned, and yet annoyed at the same time.

'Oh, crap!' Saya cursed herself internally as she tried to think of a way to tell Haji about Kai without him going berserk and trying to kill her brother.

"U-uhm… well, you see… Haji, please don't get angry, okay? It's Kai. Promise me you won't hurt him, or yell at him or try to kill him…?"

Haji's tone got serious and demanding very quickly.

"Saya, did he hurt you? Tell me."

Saya grew uncomfortable and she began to squirm slightly, looking up at him. Her arms dropped back to her sides and she kicked the sand beneath her feet.

"You have to promise, Haji. I won't say anything until I know you're not going to go after Kai. I don't want what happened with Solomon to happen with Kai… I couldn't handle that."

Haji reached an arm out and grabbed her shoulder hard enough so that she would know he was serious, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me!"

Saya squished her toes harder into the sand and stared at them for a few seconds before she described the events of the previous morning to Haji. As she told her story, Haji could feel his blood boil. Just how many people were going to try and take Saya away from him?

"Haji, you'll keep your promise, right? Haji?"

Saya was staring at him, but it seemed he was lost in his own thoughts as he soaked everything in. He didn't even hear her until she had called his name 3 or 4 times.

"I will."

He finally said, seething.

"But if I ever see him, I'm not sure I could control myself. How could he behave like that with his own sister? How could he put his hands on you like that?"

Saya's eyes began to tear up and she quickly turned her back toward Haji. She struggled to keep her composure. Oh, why did she have to talk about this with Haji? He was the last person she wanted to tell…

Suddenly, his arms were gently wrapped around her from behind, and she dropped her shoes at her sides. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, so she let them fall, trying desperately to control her breathing so he wouldn't know she was crying. She leaned back into him as he tightened his grip around her.

"Saya, I will keep you safe. I will always protect you. You don't need to hide from me. Just let me be here for you."

His voice broke her down even further as she turned in his embrace and buried her face in his chest, grabbing fistfuls of fabric and hanging on for dear life. She had needed him worse than she realized. She stayed in his arms for a long while, her sobs slowing as time passed. He kissed her head occasionally and rubbed her back gently as she began to calm down.

Saya smiled at first, but then remembered she still had some decisions to make. Her head felt like it was going to explode, trying to figure out how she was going to forgive her brother for almost raping her, find a way to make Haji and Solomon get along, tell Haji she loved him, and also be able to keep Solomon as a close friend when he was clearly in love with her.

"Haji?" Saya looked up at him. "Would you give me a little while by myself to think? I've just got so much in my head, but when I'm with you like this I can't seem to think about anything clearly…"

Haji released her from his arms reluctantly, and smiled down at her, trying to hide his disappointment at having to let her go.

"Of course, Saya. Whatever you wish."

"Thanks, Haji. I'll come back to Solomon's place once I've sorted it all out. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about everything…"

Saya bent down and picked up her shoes again. She definitely felt calmer after being with Haji than she did when she arrived at the beach. Haji watched her walk away down the water's edge for a few minutes before he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her to decide how she was going to deal with these 3 men who had caused her so much trouble.


	10. Decision

Chapter 10

Decision

"_Haji?" Saya looked up at him. "Would you give me a little while by myself to think? I've just got so much in my head, but when I'm with you like this I can't seem to think about anything clearly…"_

_Haji released her from his arms reluctantly, and smiled down at her, trying to hide his disappointment at having to let her go. _

"_Of course, Saya. Whatever you wish."_

"_Thanks, Haji. I'll come back to Solomon's place once I've sorted it all out. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about everything…" _

_Saya bent down and picked up her shoes again. She definitely felt calmer after being with Haji than she did when she arrived at the beach. Haji watched her walk away down the water's edge for a few minutes before he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving her to decide how she was going to deal with these 3 men who had caused her so much trouble._

Saya walked down the shoreline and back a few times before she came up with what she thought was a decent plan of action. She was going to have to tell Haji she loved him, but she would have to do it away from Solomon. And with Solomon, she was going to try to make herself clear about where she stood with him. She knew she had been giving him some mixed signals, and she just needed to be upfront with him. Maybe if he understood how much he meant to her, even though she didn't love him, being her friend would be enough for him. She wasn't sure where that would leave Haji and Solomon's relationship… but that part would have to come later.

She then realized that sooner or later she would have to face Kai. She didn't want to, but she knew that he was still her brother, and he had made a mistake. He even admitted that to her, and she would need to forgive him eventually. Also… she desperately wanted to meet her nieces. And she knew she could only do that if she went back to Omoro.

Saya's head was slowly coming to a halt as she figured out what her next step was. Go to Solomon's, or go to Omoro?

'Ah, geez. I'd rather have Haji with me when I go to Omoro… so I guess I'll have to go to Solomon's first.' Saya thought to herself as she walked over to the set of steps she had come down to get onto the beach and sat down to put her shoes on.

She wasn't sure if things would go exactly according to plan, but… she couldn't possibly think any more about it. It had been an hour since Haji had left her, and her head was killing her.

As she walked down the streets, she got lost a few times trying to remember where Solomon's apartment was exactly. She hadn't been able to pay too close of attention either time she'd been taken there… she had been moving way too fast.

She finally found her way back, and sighed anxiously. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to his door. She stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath. She knew they already knew she was there, but she hesitated anyway. She knocked on the door, and not even a millisecond after she finished knocking, the door was open and Solomon was smiling down at her happily.

"Saya! We were starting to get worried. It's been over 2 hours."

Saya looked sheepishly down at her feet. "Yeah, well… I kept getting lost trying to get back here. I also can't move quite as fast as you guys, since I haven't had any blood or food…"

As if her stomach was agreeing with her, it grumbled loudly. She put her hands over it and tried to hide the red creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She stepped into the apartment to see Haji standing across the room next to the paintings on the walls.

"Saya, you must be starving! I made those pancakes while we waited for your return. I'll go heat them up for you." Solomon said, glaring in Haji's direction as if to say, "Haha, I take better care of her than you do!" and then ran into the kitchen.

Saya figured this was her chance alone with Haji, so she quickly crossed the room and stood in front of him, still blushing lightly. "Haji… there's… something… I need to say to you."

Haji winced a bit. He was scared to death, right now. It took a lot to scare him, but the thought of Saya choosing to stay with Solomon crushed his entire being. He tried to hide his fear in his cold eyes, and he stared blankly at Saya, hoping she wouldn't crush his spirit with her next sentence.

"I love you, too."

Haji's heart stopped. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening at her. He heard a plate drop and shatter in the kitchen and he smirked. He knew Solomon had probably heard, and he couldn't wait to rub it in his face.

"Ever since we were little… Haji, I grew to love you long before the accident that changed both of our lives forever. I just... I just didn't know what love meant, back then. You taught me."

Haji finally snapped out of his stupor and took Saya in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I have loved you since back then, too. Saya, you are everything to me."

Saya closed her eyes and smiled, hugging him back.

"Saya…." She heard a voice from the kitchen tear her back to reality. "Your food is ready."

Solomon slowly emerged from the kitchen with a large plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.  
Saya stepped back away from Haji before Solomon entered the room, and her stomach grumbled again, as if to reiterate just how hungry she was.

"Oh, thank you so much Solomon!" She smiled at him and took the plate and utensils he held out to her. She sat down on the couch and dug in immediately. As she began eating, Solomon sent Haji a fuming glare of hatred. It was a death glare, if Haji ever saw one. Haji glared right back in a cocky sort of way, daring Solomon to make a move. Saya would never forgive Solomon for hurting Haji, and Solomon knew it well. Solomon would never attack Haji now. Especially not right in front of Saya.

She remained happily scarfing down her food, oblivious to the passive aggressive signals from the two competing males in the room. She thought she had done a good job at hiding her confession from Solomon… she had forgotten about his superb hearing abilities.

As Saya finished eating she leaned back on the couch, patting her slightly bloated stomach and sighed happily. After looking over her shoulder, she could see that Haji and Solomon were glaring at one another and she cleared her throat obnoxiously so that they would look at her instead.

"Haji, I'd like to speak to Solomon alone for a few minutes."

Haji raised a brow slightly at her but sighed as he realized she probably wanted to let him down gently. Saya was so kind… that was part of what he loved about her. He nodded to her and grabbed the dishes in front of her, heading into the kitchen to wash them.

"Solomon…." Saya said when Haji was no longer in sight. "I need you to understand how I feel about you. But there are no words I can say to describe that feeling. I know I may have sent some mixed signals in the past few hours, but… there is no other way to say it. I'm not in love with you. I just need to be clear about that."

Saya watched the dejection take over Solomon's features, and she knew she had badly wounded him with just those few simple words. She needed to find a way to make it apparent how she really felt about him.

"But you know, at the same time, I've never had a real friend before. I mean, long ago I had Haji, but… my feelings for him are different now."

She watched him wince and his eyes glossed over a little with anger.

'Man, do I suck at this!' Saya berated herself as she tried desperately to turn this awful conversation into a good one.

"I'm sorry… that's not what I meant. Gah! I just don't want to hurt you, you know? I may not love you the same way I love Haji, but… I still need you. You will be the person I can talk to when I know I can't talk to Haji. The one friend I can count on to always have my back. The friend who can take "best friends forever" to a whole new level…. I don't think I could keep living without knowing someone's always there for me to talk to…"

Solomon's face brightened just slightly.

"Really? So you aren't just going to up and leave with him and never see me again?"

Saya looked incredulously at him. "Of course not! Like I said, you're my friend! I wouldn't abandon you, ever! Besides, you are still my Chevalier, and you still have a duty to protect me!"

Solomon smiled sadly. He felt needed again. Although it hurt him deeply that Saya would not be with him forever, he understood her feelings, and he would not make her suffer along with him. He would be there whenever she needed him, and he would love her. Even if that love went forever unrequited, as long as she was happy, he would make it through. He nodded at her and Saya hugged him tightly. As she pulled away Haji walked back into the room.

"Haji, we need to go over to Omoro…" Saya said looking up at him as he entered.

Haji's body went stiff.

"Saya!" He said sternly, as if to ask her if she was out of her mind. He was definitely not okay with Saya going there, but to ask him to come along and see Kai face-to-face? He would surely be unable to control his rage at the sight of that filth who dared to touch his woman that way.

She sighed and got up off the couch, still staring at him. Her eyes never blinked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You'll just have to suck it up, Haji. I want to see my nieces, and I'll never be able to do that if I can't forgive Kai for his lapse in judgment. And if I can forgive him, so can you."

Haji sighed. He knew he'd already lost. He just couldn't guarantee he would be able to keep his hands from around Kai's neck once they got there.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Solomon, he and Haji actually shook hands and agreed to try and get along better now that they clearly knew where they both stood with her. She felt she had accomplished a great feat until she watched Solomon close the door and realized she was on her way to the next one already. Forgiving Kai.


	11. Forgiveness

Chapter 11

Forgiveness

_The two of the said their goodbyes to Solomon, he and Haji actually shook hands and agreed to try and get along better now that they clearly knew where they both stood with her. She felt she had accomplished a great feat until she watched Solomon close the door and realize she was on her way to the next one already. Forgiving Kai._

Saya had requested that they walk at a normal pace on their way to Omoro, so she would have time to think about what she would say. She also really needed to decide if she was ready to do this or not. She still wasn't sure that her decision to forgive Kai was the right one. She kept asking herself if it was too soon. As they got closer and closer, Saya felt the sweat under her clothes, making the fabric cling to her skin. Her breathing was a little uneven, and she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

Haji noticed instantly that her nerves were heightened, and wrapped an arm around her waist gently as they walked, reassuring her.

"Saya, you know I will never let that happen to you again. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I will certainly beat him senseless. He will understand after we leave there that you do not belong to him, and you never will."

Saya nodded, but continued to try and calm her nerves. As they turned onto the street, Saya stopped. Her legs had frozen in place, and it seemed all her efforts to calm down had gone to waste. She wanted desperately to turn around and run away. She didn't want to walk back into that place and relive the horrible moment her brother's restraint snapped. Her heart was beating as though she'd run a mile, and she felt weak.

Haji's arm was still around her, ready to catch her if her wobbling knees gave out. He wanted so badly to just scoop her up and take her away from the source of her pain. But he knew she was too strong-willed to be stopped. She would regain her composure and she would surely press on. That was the Saya Otonashi that he had fallen in love with.

Saya took one last deep breath and straightened her body, slowly putting one foot in front of the other toward Omoro until she stood in front of the door. She wasn't sure if she should knock, or just go in. She opted to knock, seeing as the bar wasn't open yet, and she didn't want to add to the awkwardness by just walking in.

She stood there for a few minutes and waited. She was about to turn away, chalking it up to Kai not being home, but just as she turned to Haji, Kai came to the door and opened it halfway.

"S-Saya!" Kai sounded genuinely shocked as he opened the door the rest of the way, smiling slightly. "Come in! Please!" He motioned for her and Haji to make their way in past him, and they both walked into the restaurant.

"Would you guys like a drink or something to eat? I have plenty of food!" Kai laughed nervously, never taking his eyes off Haji, who looked as though he might lunge at him at any time.

"No, Kai… I just… wanted to say that… I'm glad you came to apologize to me last night." Saya looked down at her feet, since looking Kai in the eye was not easy. "I just wanted to tell you that… I forgive you for losing your cool, and I understand that it was a mistake. I will do my best not to hold it against you."

At this, Kai walked over and gave her a tight hug. He felt her body tense under his arms and he quickly released her, realizing that a hug is what had started things off last time as well. He glanced at Haji, who had clenched his fists as if he was ready to punch Kai for even thinking about touching her. Haji quickly drew Saya into his chest and stroked her hair soothingly, so that she would calm down. She wrapped her arms around him and her body relaxed slightly.

"Don't you ever touch her again unless she says you can. Got it?" Haji said as he held her protectively.

Kai nodded slowly as the realization hit him. "You two… are you a couple now?" He asked, hoping his intuition was dead wrong, but knowing it was probably right.

Saya pulled away from Haji and looked at Kai, but still couldn't look him in the eyes. Haji was about to answer in the affirmative when Saya answered first.

"We're not sure. We just know how we feel about one another, and that is enough for right now. The formalities can come later."

Haji was stung a bit by this answer. He thought that her earlier confession meant that she was now his girlfriend. He was a little hurt that she felt they still needed time before they could be a couple, after so many years. He no longer felt like speaking, so he just glared at Kai, wanting so badly to punch him in the jaw to get out his frustration.

"Ah, I see. I know what that's like. Mao and I were in that phase way longer than she would have liked. It didn't end up working out in the end. She somehow knew how I felt about you, so we had to break up. That was years ago."

Saya nodded, suddenly feeling a little sorry for Kai. She knew he had really liked Mao, although he had always been horrible at showing his feelings.

"So, Kai. I'd like to meet my nieces, if that's alright with you."

She gave her best try at a normal smile, though it was far from her usual one. She also tried to look him in the eye as she spoke, but that only lasted a few seconds.

"Oh! Well they should be home from school any time now. Want to pull up a seat and wait?" Kai said, motioning to the chairs at the bar behind him.

"Sure, I guess." Saya said hesitantly, but grabbed Haji's hand and led him over to the stools.

They waited and talked for about half an hour before they started to hear screams coming from just outside. At first they were muffled shouts, but as they got louder they got more audible.

"No way, Kaya! I like Shinta way more than you do! You don't get to marry him! He has to pick one of us and it will be me for sure!" One tiny voice yelled.

"Oh yeah!? Well I bet he'll pick me because I'm way cuter than you, Kiva!"

Suddenly the two voices had small 10 year old forms as they burst into the restaurant, still yelling at one another. One had bright blue eyes with a blue sundress and the other had deep brown ones with a pink sundress. They only stopped yelling at one another once they noticed Saya and Haji sitting at the bar, and they looked at Kai, puzzled.

"Daddy, why are these people here? It's too early for customers yet." The small blue-eyed girl asked.

"Well, Kiva… they wanted to come at see you two." Kiva looked up at Kai and the small brown-eyed girl came over to her side as they both shifted their gaze to Saya as she got up from her stool and kneeled down so that she was at eye-level with them.

"Hello girls. You don't remember me because you were so small when I went away. But I'm your aunt Saya."

The twins looked at each other suddenly and then, with no warning, pounced on Saya, knocking her off balance and onto the floor. They both laughed and smiled at her, and Saya couldn't help but smile back.

"Daddy's told us so much about you, aunt Saya!" Said Kiva, rolling onto her side next to Saya.

"Yeah, he told us how you saved our lives when we were just babies. We really wanted to meet you for like… our whole lives!" Kaya said as she copied her sister's move on the other side of Saya. "But daddy said we wouldn't be able to see you until we were all grown up. Did you come back early from your trip just to see us!?"

Saya smiled and laughed at her curious little nieces. She knew that Kai probably hadn't told them about their pasts, or what they were just yet. They still had a few years to go before they stopped aging and would start asking questions. He had most likely wanted them to have as normal a childhood as possible before burdening them with their tragic past.

"Maybe I did! Who knows? I just felt like it was time to come back. I guess that's why I'm here." Saya said, smiling down at them.

"Want to play hide and seek, aunt Saya!?" Kiva asked as she got up off the floor.

"Yeah, let's play!" Kaya echoed as they both stood, pleading eyes staring down at her.

"Alright, alright!" Saya gave in after only a few seconds, covering her eyes quickly and beginning to count.

As Kai watched all of this unfold, he was glad his sister was able to finally meet those two tiny lives she had almost taken the night Diva died. He couldn't help but be grateful to have her back. He looked over at Haji for a split second, and he was glaring at Kai. If looks could kill, Kai was sure he'd have been long dead by now.

"Haji, look… if Saya can find it in her to forgive me, you've got no right to look at me that way." Kai said in a low voice so that the trio playing wouldn't hear him.

Haji only grew angrier at this, and he clenched his fists in his lap as he sat at the bar. He glared harder at Kai.

"I can feel however I want to feel. I will always have my eye on you, Kai. The moment you decided to make a move on Saya, you made an enemy of me. And I won't let it go so easily. Saya belongs with me. And anything that threatens her or frightens her… I will make it disappear. So watch your step around me. You REALLY don't want to make me any angrier."

Kai sighed and looked back toward his daughters and his sister. 'Man, he is possessive of her. That's a really dangerous thing. I need to find a way to break these two up before Haji locks her up and throws away the key.' He thought as he began preparing to open up the restaurant.


	12. Home

Chapter 12

Home

"_I can feel however I want to feel. I will always have my eye on you, Kai. The moment you decided to make a move on Saya, you made an enemy of me. And I won't let it go so easily. Saya belongs with me. And anything that threatens her or frightens her… I will make it disappear. So watch your step around me. You REALLY don't want to make me any angrier."_

_Kai sighed and looked back toward his daughters and his sister. 'Man, he is possessive of her. That's a really dangerous thing. I need to find a way to break these two up before Haji locks her up and throws away the key.' He thought as he began preparing to open up the restaurant._

Saya sighed as she looked around her old bedroom. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, trying desperately to decide what she would take with her. She felt she could no longer stay at Omoro, knowing how Kai felt about her. She had talked to Haji before after she was done playing with the twins, and he agreed to help her start packing up her things so when they found a place, it would be easier to retrieve them.

Haji stood in the dark corner of the room, watching Saya intently as she struggled with her decisions. He wanted to take her away from this place as soon as possible. He wanted to take her away from anyone else's eyes so that only he could admire and care for her. He was tired of feeling threatened by every breathing male who laid eyes on her. She seemed to charm everyone and Haji was frustrated to say the least.

"Saya." He said in his usual tone. "We can do this later if you're having trouble. We don't even have a place yet."

Saya fell back lightly onto the bedroom floor as he said this, clearly exhausted by the mere thought of moving out.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I just… I don't know, I guess part of me doesn't want to leave this place. There are so many memories here. It's hard to think about trying to salvage them while tearing apart my room and picking what to leave and what to take…"

Haji heaved himself off the wall and walked over to where she lay, bending down and picking her up bridal style. This caused Saya to blush deeply and wrap her arms around his neck for support.

"H-Haji!? What are you doing?" She squeaked, somewhat embarrassed at the nervousness in her voice.

The shock began to wear off as Haji deposited her on the bed, and proceeded to lie next to her. He spent a few moments just staring into her big brown eyes before reaching a hand up and brushing some stray hairs from her face.

"Saya. We should stay here tonight and start our apartment search in the morning. It's already late, and you look physically and mentally exhausted from today's events."

Haji said this very reluctantly. He hated having to stay under the same roof as Kai, but he knew Saya would be more comfortable here than if they went back to Solomon's place. And for tonight at least, they had nowhere else to go. He knew he could protect her, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Saya!" Kai's voice interrupted their moment. "Come down here for a minute!"

Saya closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I'll figure this out later. Let's go see what Kai wants." She said as she opened her eyes again and jumped up off her bed.

Haji followed her lead as she opened her bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

"Kai, what's up?" Saya said as she made it to the kitchen where Kai was.

She could tell by the aroma that hit her nose that he was making dinner. It smelled like boiled eggs. Her mouth started to water as Kai turned toward her, handing her two plates.

"This is for you guys! Sit down at the bar and we can all eat together."

She hesitated for a second, not sure if she was ready to share a table with Kai again just yet. But then Kaya and Kiva came barreling into the room, jumping up on the seats at the bar and chattering about the boy they both liked at school. Saya knew then that she couldn't refuse, and she took the two plates and set them down on the bar, motioning for Haji to sit. She knew he wasn't going to eat, but she was sure she could eat both her own potion and his.

Haji gave her a glare, but hesitantly sat down next to her.

"Saya, I don't like this. I'd like us to eat upstairs."

Saya motioned toward the twins, but Haji didn't care. He just wanted her to be away from Kai.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I invited David and Julia! I figured they'd want to see you, and Julia could take a look at you and see if she could tell us why you woke up so early."

Saya smiled, glad to hear that the two of them were still involved with the family.

"That's great! I can't wait to see them again after all this time!" Saya said happily.

"Oh, daddy, does that mean Cam is coming too?!" Kaya asked hopefully.

"Yes, he will be here too, Kaya." Kai answered, rolling his eyes.

"Cam?" Saya asked, confused. "Who's Cam?"

"David and Julia's son, Cameron. He's only a few months younger than the twins." Kai said as he finished plating all the food and made sure to set places for David, Julia and Cameron.

Just as the last plate hit the table, there was a knock at the door. Kiva got up and went over to it, asking who it was.

"It's Cam! Oh, and my mommy and daddy!" A small voice said from the other side.

Kiva hastily opened the door and smiled. "Come in! Daddy just finished putting things on the table!"

The family of 3 walked in, and Saya stared at them for a long while, unable to believe her eyes. They had a son? Together? Her mind was still busy processing the information when Julia ran over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Saya! I was so worried when Kai told me you'd woken up early. I thought you'd gone on another rampage!"

Saya hugged her back, and smiled. "I'm alright, Julia. But I have no idea why I'm awake right now."

"I have a few theories on the matter…" Julia said as she backed away from the girl and handed David her coat to hang by the door. "But we'll talk about that later. I'm starving, so let's eat!"

It was only once she took off her coat that Saya saw Julia's stomach.

"Oh my goodness, Julia! Another one! Congratulations!"

Julia looked down and laughed a little. "Oh yes, I forgot! I'm about 5 months along right now. We think this one's going to be a girl."

With that, David, Julia and Cam all grabbed a seat around the bar and everyone began to eat and talk and catch up. It was a lovely dinner, and Saya was finally happy. She had forgotten all about the incident with Kai, and everyone was having a great time… except for Haji.

When everyone had finished eating, they all sat around and talked a while longer. Haji excused himself and walked outside, trying to maintain his composure until he got there. Saya was a bit worried, so she went after him a few minutes later. She found him sitting on the curb watching cars pass by every so often. It had gotten pretty late.

"Haji… is everything okay?" Saya asked, concerned.

Haji stayed silent for a while, thinking of how he should respond to her.

"First, you ask me to come here with you because of what that filth did to you. _Because you were scared_. Then I practically have to _beg_ you to stay here tonight so we don't have to go back to Solomon's, where I know you're not comfortable. And now you're sitting at the DINNER table with _him_, LAUGHING like NOTHING happened. Do you think that's _okay_ with me?" The tone in his voice was dangerous as he spoke.

"Haji…" Saya looked down, ashamed. "I know. And I'm sorry. But I honestly believe that he had no intention of hurting me. He just was blinded by his feelings, and…."

"NO!" Haji raised his voice this time, and stood up from the curb. He faced Saya and grabbed her by the arms tightly, but not so tightly as to hurt her or make her afraid.

"Don't you dare make excuses for that piece of garbage. Do you realize that he could have very well _raped_ you? Do you know what I would have done to him if he had? If you hadn't begged me profusely not to, I would put my hands around his neck and choke the life out of him!"

Saya's eyes grew wide. He really had changed so much in the past 10 years.

"H-Haji… I…" was all she could manage in a low voice.

"I should have been there to stop it!" Haji released her arms and turned away from her, trying to hide the guilt and shame he felt in letting her go through that. "If I had just been there when you awoke… if I had been the first one you saw… I could have prevented it from ever happening…"

Saya's eyes brimmed with tears as she reached for Haji's arm. "No… no, don't think like that, Haji. You couldn't have known! You had no way to know. It's not your fault."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, tears threatening to fall. "I don't blame you for not being there. So please, don't try to take this all on yourself. It's really not your fault. You would never let anyone hurt me, and I know that. You have been saving me all of my life. Maybe this one time… I had to learn to save myself."

Neither one of them said anything for a while after that. They just stood there like that for a few long minutes before Saya walked around to look him in the eyes.

"Can we go back inside now, Haji?" She asked, as she watched his familiar soft eyes return.

"Yes, my queen."

And with that they joined hands and walked back inside, ready for Julia to explain everything about Saya's condition to them.


	13. Destiny

Chapter 13

Destiny

_Neither one of them said anything for a while after that. They just stood there like that for a few long minutes before Saya walked around to look him in the eyes._

"_Can we go back inside now, Haji?" She asked, as she watched his familiar soft eyes return. _

"_Yes, my queen."_

_And with that they joined hands and walked back inside, ready for Julia to explain everything about Saya's condition to them._

When the pair arrived back inside, the group had just finished eating, and Kai was clearing the plates.

"Where did you guys go?" Kiva asked curiously.

"Oh, Haji just wanted some fresh air. Nothing to worry about!" Saya said cheerfully, so that the little girl wouldn't pry too much further.

"Oh, okay. Well daddy said that we have to go take our showers and get ready for bed." Kaya said as she got up from the table and walked over to her aunt.

Kiva followed closely behind her, and they both gave her goodnight hugs and bid goodnight to Haji and Cam as well as they retreated to their room upstairs. As they heard the door close, David scooped up Cam and smiled at the pair.

"I need to get home and get Cam to sleep as well. Julia is going to stay and talk with you guys for a bit longer. We drove here separately, so she can come home whenever you guys are done."

Saya smiled and she and Haji and Kai said goodnight to the two as they left, Julia giving them both kisses on the cheek before they headed for the door.

Once everyone was gone, Saya took a seat next to Julia, and Kai sat on the other side when Haji sat next to Saya.

"So, Julia," Kai began, not knowing what exactly he should be saying. "What's going on with Saya? Do you know why she woke up so early, and with all her memories?"

Julia looked at each one of them before she spoke.

"I think I have a decent idea. I won't be sure until I can run some tests."

Saya's full attention was on Julia, waiting anxiously to find out the answers to so many of her questions.

"Saya, I think it was Diva's blood."

Kai's eyes opened wide, and Saya's hand covered her mouth to try and hide her gasp of surprise.

"D-Diva's… blood?" She managed, before her mind replayed the events from the Met that fateful night.

She remembered looking down and seeing the blood pooling on her pink tattered dress, waiting for her body to start crystalizing. But Diva's blood had been affected by her pregnancy.

"Diva's blood had lost the ability to kill you after she gave birth, Saya. But it had a different ability afterwards. At least, this is my theory. I believe her blood has saved you." Julia said, waiting until everything had sunk in before she continued.

"Saved… wait, what are you talking about?" Saya lifted her hands to her head and rested her elbows on the table. Haji's arm was now around her shoulders to calm her. "Saved me from what?"

Julia looked her dead in the eyes now. "Diva's new blood… I believe it's freed you from your 30 year sleep, allowed you to retain your memories... in fact, it may have even made you… human."

Everyone at the table, including Haji, gasped at this statement.

"I… I could be… human…?"

Saya's head was spinning. But how? How could the blood of a Chiropteran queen turn another Chiropteran queen… human? It just seemed so impossible… and then she thought of Haji and Solomon. If she was human, what would become of them? Would they have to live forever without her if she became human and eventually died?

"It's very possible. I know this is a lot to take in, but like I said I've still got some tests to run and research to do. But I believe it all makes sense from what I've seen and done so far. The Chiropteran queen who first produces offspring is destined to die by the other one's hands, but the one that survives must not be allowed to continue her reign as queen with new heirs. Because Chiropterans can live far too long for the new heirs to take their roles." Julia tried her best to summarize her complicated and lengthy research in order to ease the stress she knew was building on Saya. It seemed futile, though.

"So… what you're saying is… every pair of queens that is born is destined to duel it out and stab one another just as Saya and Diva did?" Kai finally found his voice, worry dripping from his words.

"That seems to be the case." Julia said sadly, thinking the same thing as everyone else.

"Then, Kaya and Kiva…" Saya's eyes filled with tears, as she completely forgot her own predicament. She wished now more than ever that she could take back what she did to their mother. "We have to stop that from happening!" Saya shouted, standing up from her seat and letting the tears fall down her face. "I regret what I did that night, and we have to break the cycle! I should have never killed Diva!"

Just then, there were two tiny cries from the direction of the staircase. "Aunt Saya…" Kiva started. "…you… killed… our mommy?"

Everyone at the table froze instantly, and slowly turned in the direction of the tiny voice.

"K-Kiva…! Kaya!" Kai started to get up as he spoke, the two of them just staring at him.

"Daddy… did you… know?" Kaya asked as she tried to control her tears. "Did you know what aunt Saya did and you still let her in our house!? What if she tried to kill us too!? Or even you!?"

Saya fell to the floor, unable to stop the agony from washing over her entire being. She wanted to die. She felt such pain and guilt over her sister. Everything was her fault. All of this, it was all because of her.

"Saya!" Haji caught her just before she hit the floor and scooped her up in his arms.

She clung to him, sobbing painfully into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I had no choice! I had to stop the fighting! I had to save everyone! How else was I supposed to make it all stop!?"

Kai made his way over to the twins, but they backed away.

"Girls, please let me explain things to you before you get angry…"

"No! We don't want to talk to you! We're going up to our room until she leaves! We never want to see her again! Right Kaya!?"

Kaya nodded through her sobs and followed as her sister dragged her up the stairs. Everyone heard the door slam, and the silence that followed was deafening. Saya's sniffles were all that could be heard as the four of them had no idea what came next.

"Maybe we should go talk to them." Kai said, looking over at Julia.

"If you think I'd be any help, Kai, I could do whatever you need. I know you didn't want to tell them yet. But we can't let them hate Saya for doing what she had to do."

Kai nodded and the two of them went over to the stairs.

"Don't worry, Saya. We're going to fix this. They're much more mature than they seem. It may take some time, but they will learn to forgive you and understand why." Kai said before he and Julia walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on the door to Kaya and Kiva's room.

"Girls?" Saya and Haji could barely hear Kai's soft voice from the first floor. "Will you please let Julia and I talk to you? There are so many things we need to explain, so you can understand everything."

The door creaked open and closed shortly after. Now all they could do was wait.


End file.
